


The Care and Keeping of Elderly Reptiles

by Meilan_Firaga



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fics - 2016 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, WinterShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: A glimpse into the daily life of Darcy Lewis and her freeze baby romantic partners.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of my 2016 attempt at 25 Days of Christmas Fics.
> 
> Prompt 6: Bundled Up

Darcy was convinced that she was actually dating a pair of cold-blooded lizards instead of two grown ass men. Winters in upstate New York could be pretty frigid, she supposed, but sometimes things were just plain out of hand. Like thick blankets piled all over the place and doubling up on socks during lazy Sundays. Or hot water bottles-- _ who even still had those? _ \--tucked into the couch cushions and hot beverages at any possible time. Not a day went by in their shared living quarters at the remote Avengers facility that she didn’t have to remind herself that Steve and Bucky had both spent an inordinate amount of time over the last century as actual human popsicles.

The thermostat had been a compromise. After the countless arguments they’d had over it, their only choices were compromise or live separately. (Splitting up just wasn’t an option, of course.) She preferred it at a neat sixty-four degrees fahrenheit, though when they’d given that a shot her men had constant chattering teeth despite the ridiculous amounts of winter gear they’d been wearing indoors. The boys thought having decent heating was wasted unless you kept the place near the eighties. The one weekend she’d let them try it that hot ended with Darcy in the infirmary and on fluids. They’d settled at seventy-two, which was not so hot that Darcy felt like she was having a heat stroke but also not so cold that Bucky and Steve started to shiver through their layers. Still, the choice made for entertaining consequences.

Every time they were all together and making with the sexytimes, Darcy always fell asleep completely naked, sprawled across half the bed, and never needed more than a sheet to pass the night at the height of comfort. She always woke up to find Steve and Bucky cuddled together beneath two comforters and a faded patchwork quilt. Both of them would be dressed, both would be wearing two pairs of socks, and both would have the blankets pulled up over their heads so they had a cozy, insulated nest.

That was exactly the sight she found when she rolled over one early morning after a rather intense evening. Every muscle in her body was pleasantly sore. The sheen of sweat she’d been covered in had long since dried, and the light weight of a jersey knit sheet swooped low over her back and legs. She woke in a puddle of drool (as per usual) with one arm dangling off the edge of the bed. Grey pre-dawn light was just beginning to find its way in under the shades drawn across the window. With a contented yawn, Darcy lifted her head just enough to angle it in the other direction, flipping the pillow beneath it as she did to turn the drool away. On the other side of the mattress was a massive lump of blankets. A single, sock-covered foot just barely peeked out from the tangle near the foot of the bed. That and the steady rise and fall of synchronized breathing were the only indication that people existed beneath the bedding.

Snorting lightly in amusement, Darcy stretched one arm across the bed and worked her hand beneath the heavy drape of all that fabric. Her fingers quickly found the familiar soft cotton of one of Steve’s shirts. She traced her way along what felt like a shoulder blade and soon found warm metal fingers pressed into Steve’s back. She scooted closer across the bed, following the metal arm up until she could drag her nails along both of their chests where Steve and Bucky were pressed together.

The blankets shifted. A sleepy grumble emerged, muffled but understandable to a Darcy who’d become fluent in translating for geriatric super heroes. “It’s early, Darce.”

“Ain’t your back she’s letting all the cold air get to,” another voice chimed in, equally muffled but just the slightest bit more awake. Steve shifted, a shiver running up his body. “If you’re going to harass us this early, at least come under the blankets.”

Darcy heaved a put upon sigh, but she slipped beneath the blankets all the same and pressed herself to Steve’s broad back. “You two are ridiculous,” she told them brightly, working her hand completely between them.

“How are your hands so warm?” Bucky whined, pressing closer against Steve to trap her arm. “I thought dames were supposed to be cold all the time.”

“If I was cold all the time you two would never touch me,” she insisted. They both protested immediately, but they were already drifting back into sleep, lulled by the warmth of their little cocoon. She snorted again as Steve gave a tiny snore. “You’re lucky I love you, you decrepit iguanas.”


End file.
